The Dating Game
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "The Dating Game" - randomteenager] Poznajcie Uchihę Sasuke, najgorętszego playboya w Konoha High. Poznajcie nową uczennicę Haruno Sakurę, byłą playgirl, która szybko odzyskuje swój tytuł. Czy po „przypadkowym" spotkaniu atmosfera się podgrzeje? SasuSaku.
1. Rozdział 1: Pojawia się Haruno Sakura

**Rozdział 1 – Pojawia się Haruno Sakura**

To był słoneczny i jasny dzień w spokojnej Wiosce Liścia. Wiał lekki wietrzyk, szeleszcząc liśćmi. Słońce świeciło jasno przez okno rezydencji Haruno. – Sakura-chan! – krzyknęła matka Sakury. – Wstawaj! Czas do szkoły! – Szmaragdowe oczy powoli się otworzyły. Spojrzały na cyfrowy zegarek, który stał bezczynnie obok łóżka. Wyświetlał 5:30. – Sakura-chan! Wstawaj! – Ktoś wchodził po schodach.

_Ugh, jeszcze tyle czasu do szkoły!_ – pomyślała Sakura. – Okaasan! Szkoła nie zacznie się przez następne 2 i pół godziny! Daj mi spać! – krzyknęła. Drzwi do pokoju Sakury się otworzyły i stanęła w nich jej matka. Spokojnie podeszła do łóżka Sakury i delikatnie nią potrząsnęła.

- Kochanie, wstawaj. Już czas do szkoły.

- Nie słyszałaś tego, co właśnie powiedziałam? – spytała Sakura marudnym tonem. – Szkoła jeszcze się nie zaczyna. Zaczyna się za dwie godziny i trzydzieści minut.

- Och, mogłaś właśnie tak powiedzieć – odparła Pani Haruno, zanim zaczęła kierować się w stronę drzwi. Gdy tam dotarła, odwróciła się i powiedziała: - Sakura, może i masz 17 lat, ale nie ty rządzisz w tym domu. Nie krzycz na mnie, zrozumiano?

- Ta, jasne, a teraz mogę iść spać? – zapytała Sakura, zirytowana faktem, że przerwano jej sen.

- Dobrze, tylko wstań za godzinę. Twój otousan i ja musimy iść do pracy, więc życzę ci miłego dnia w szkole, skarbie – powiedziała do niej matka, po czym odwróciła się i opuściła pokój.

_Okaasan i Otousan, posiadanie rodziców lekarzy jest świetne ze względu na zyski jakie czerpią_ – pomyślała Sakura, przykrywając się kołdrą w próbie przygotowania się do ponownego snu –_ ale czasami uporanie się z faktem, że wiecznie pracują i są czymś zajęci boli. _

_**Może to po prostu sposób na to, żeby się z tobą nie użerać**__ – _powiedział wewnętrzny głos Sakury, parskając.

_Och, zamknij się._ – odparła w myślach Sakura. Rzuciła głowę na poduszkę i powoli zamknęła swoje szmaragdowe oczy.

O 6:20 Sakura otworzyła oczy. Zerknęła na zegarek i odczytała godzinę. _Myślę, że to niezły czas na pobudkę _– pomyślała sobie, po czym usiadła i ziewnęła. Po rozprostowaniu ramion, włożyła pluszowe, różowe kapcie i poszła do łazienki. Zatrzymała się przed lustrem i spojrzała na swoje odbicie.

_**Ugh, wyglądamy okropnie!**_ – powiedział wewnętrzny głos Sakury. – _**Pośpiesz się i szykuj się do szkoły, leniu.**_

Dzisiejszy dzień był dniem, kiedy 17-letnia Haruno Sakura szła do Konoha High. Jej rodzice dostali nową pracę w Wiosce Liścia, więc Sakura musiała przeprowadzić się z Tokyo w Japonii. Po tym jak w końcu przystosowała się do nowego domu, musiała przystosować się do nowej szkoły.

_Konoha High, huh… _- pomyślała Sakura_. - Zastanawiam się, czy będzie tak samo „zabawna" jak moja stara szkoła. _Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, przypominając sobie swoją starą szkołę. Była znana jako playgirl i zdecydowanie żyła stosownie do swojego tytułu. Jej porcelanowa skóra miała przyjemny odcień, więc za każdym razem, gdy się rumieniła, co robiła często, wyglądała naturalnie. Miała piękne, długie, szczupłe nogi z zagięciami we wszystkich właściwych miejscach. Jej szmaragdowe oczy skrzyły się i błyszczały, kiedy się śmiała. Różowe włosy okalały delikatnie jej twarz i sprawiały, że wyróżniała się z tłumu.

Nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Kiedy była młodsza, dzieciaki dokuczały jej z powody wysokiego czoła, które było tylko trochę wyższe od przeciętnego. Sakura była zwyczajna i płaska, a jej oczy były po prostu tępe. Ale kiedy zrobiła się starsza, okres dojrzewania był dla niej łaskawy. Teraz za każdym razem kiedy przechodzi, chłopcy się za nią oglądają.

Sakura włączyła prysznic i szybko zdjęła ubrania. Weszła pod gorący strumień i szybko się umyła. Kiedy skończyła, wytarła się i ubrała. Chwytając za suszarkę, wysuszyła włosy i za pomocą dwóch pałeczek spięła je w kok, z którego wystawało kilka pasemek włosów. Włożyła jasnoróżową bluzkę wiązaną na szyi, bez pleców i niebieską mini. _Muszę zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie…_ - pomyślała, przeglądając się w lustrze.

_Hmm… jeśli szkoła okaże się nudna… _- pomyślała Sakura, patrząc z ukosa – _Myślę, że będę musiała ją rozkręcić. _Podeszła do szafy i przejrzała rzędy ubrań, dopóki nie sięgnęła do tyłu, gdzie znajdowały się buty. _Którą parę butów powinnam założyć?_ – pomyślała sobie. Podniosła parę butów do kolan, obejrzała je, po czym pokręciła głową i odłożyła je na bok. Następnie podniosła parę butów do biegania. _Powinnam zapakować je na WF, tak na wszelki wypadek._ Po stałym przeglądaniu butów, znalazła parę wiązanych sandałów na obcasach. Zerknęła na zegarek. _7:15 Wciąż mam dużo czasu._

Sakura wróciła do swojego pokoju i znów spojrzała w lustro. Następnie podeszła do zasłon, kręcąc luźnym pasmem różowych włosów za pomocą palca wskazującego. Kiedy dotarła do zasłon, chwyciła za żaluzje i już miała zasłonić okno, gdy zauważyła parę patrzących na nią, onyksowych oczu. Sakura zamrugała i zmrużyła lekko swoje szmaragdowe oczy, by lepiej widzieć. Oślepiające światło słońca raziło ją i mogła zobaczyć jedynie nastroszone, kruczoczarne włosy i przenikliwe, onyksowe oczy.

_Zastanawiam się, kto to jest…_ - pomyślała sobie – _i dlaczego się na mnie patrzył?_

_**Nie rób sobie nadziei, ZERKAŁ na nas.**_

_Naprawdę? Skąd wiesz?_

_**Ponieważ, kiedy podchodziłaś tak wolno do zasłon, przypadkiem zauważyłam, że ma całkiem gorące ciało**_– pomyślał wewnętrzny głos Sakury z uśmieszkiem.

_Gorące ciało, huh? Cóż, jeśli znów go zobaczę, sprawię, że dowie się kim jestem…_

_**Ta, i zostawisz wrażenie, którego nigdy nie zapomni**_ – pomyślał figlarnie wewnętrzny głos.

_Dokładnie._

Oczy Sakury spojrzały przez pokój, gdy zakładała buty. _Gdzie on jest? Wydawało mi się, że zostawiłam telefon przy łóżku._ Po tym jak w końcu założyła buty, poszła do łazienki, szukając swojego telefonu. Szybkie zerknięcie w lustro, po czym dalej szukała telefonu. _**Świetnie, zgubiłaś NASZ telefon. Jak ktoś ma dostać nasz numer, jeśli nie będzie nikogo, kto odbierze telefon, gdy zadzwoni?**_

_Znajdę go!_

_**Ta, na pewno.**_

Sakura wyszła z pokoju i poszła na górę. Najpierw poszła do salonu i go przeszukała. _Nie tu…_ - pomyślała. Potem weszła do kuchni. Sprawdziła stół, zlew, nawet lodówkę. Następnie sprawdziła kuchenny blat i zobaczyła go, leżącego tam leniwie. Sakura westchnęła i podeszła do blatu, podnosząc telefon. Obejrzała różowy kryształ górski w kształcie kwiatu wiśni na swoim telefonie, otwierając go, by sprawdzić, czy niczego nie przeoczyła. – Masz jedną nieprzeczytaną wiadomość – przeczytała głośno Sakura.

- Hmm… co to może być? – odezwała się, udając głęboko zamyśloną. – Sakura-chan – przeczytała. _Och, wiadomość od mamy_ – pomyślała, zanim zaczęła czytać dalej.

_Przez przypadek zabrałam ze sobą twój plan lekcji, ponieważ bardzo się śpieszyłam do wyjścia, więc po prostu ci go podam: _

_1. lekcja to angielski/umiejętności językowe z Asumą-san._

_2. lekcja to historia z Ibikim-san. _

_3. lekcja to przyroda z Kurenai-san._

_4. lekcja to matematyka z Kakashim-san._

_5. lekcja to zajęcia z bronią z Anko-san._

_I twoja 6. lekcja to WF z Gaiem-san._

_Powinnaś już wychodzić do szkoły, więc miłego dnia!_

Och, racja, mój plan lekcji… - zauważyła cicho Sakura. –_ Cóż, powinnam iść do szkoły…_

_**Łał, to najmądrzejsza myśl, jaką miałaś tego ranka… - **_zadrwił wewnętrzny głos Sakury._** – Nie zapomnij zasłonić okien w swoim pokoju albo jacyś rodzice będą wkurzeni. **_

_Tak, tak, wiem. Właśnie miałam to zrobić…_

Sakura podeszła do swojej torby i wzięła kluczyki do samochodu. Ruszyła w stronę swojego czarnego kabrioletu Cadillac i usiadła za kierownicą. Włączyła silnik, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i pojechała do Konoha High, podążając za instrukcjami jakie dali jej rodzice, dotyczącymi drogi do szkoły. Kiedy dotarła do szkoły, zaparkowała samochód i poprawiła włosy w lusterku. Wysiadła, zamknęła drzwi i zablokowała samochód, wsadzając kluczyki z powrotem do swojej torby na ramię Prady.

Kierując się w stronę wejścia, Sakura rozejrzała się po wszystkich uczniach. Ta szkoła zasadniczo przypominała typowe liceum, kujony się uczyły albo robiły dla kogoś pracę domową, cheerleaderki flirtowały ze sportowcami, a przeciętni ludzie po prostu socjalizowali się ze sobą. Sakura zauważyła dużą grupę około jedenastu ludzi. _Ta grupa musi być bardzo popularna_ – pomyślała, obserwując ludzi zbierających się wokół tej grupy – _wszyscy próbują z nimi pogadać…_

- Hej! – zawołał chłopak z tej grupy ze stojącymi na wszystkie strony, lśniącymi, jasnymi włosami. Sakura spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. – Jesteś nowa? – spytał chłopiec, rozszerzając błękitne oczy.

- Uh, tak. Jestem Haruno Sakura. Kim jesteś? Komitetem powitalnym? – spytała Sakura.

- Heh, myślę, że możesz to tak nazwać. Jestem Uzumaki Naruto! – powiedział Naruto, kładąc rękę za głowę i uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. – Wiesz, jesteś całkiem słodka jak na nową dziewczynę.

_Tak jak myślałam…_ - pomyślała Sakura, uśmiechając się na komplement Naruto. _Co za typowa szkoła… _- pomyślała nonszalancko. _– Po prostu muszę to zmienić…_


	2. Rozdział 2: Pojawia się Uchiha Sasuke

**Rozdział 2 – Pojawia się Uchiha Sasuke**

Dźwięk poranka w Wiosce Liścia rozbrzmiał echem po posiadłości Uchiha. Pomalowane na niebiesko ściany dawały aurę spokoju i pogody ducha. 17-letni Uchiha Sasuke spokojnie spał w swoim łóżku, dopóki nie nadeszło ciche pukanie do drzwi. Oczy Sasuke natychmiast się otworzyły i chłopak zerknął na drzwi z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy, jak zwykle. – Co jest? – odezwał się z czystą irytacją w głosie.

- Sasuke – powiedziała jego matka, Uchiha Mikoto – powinieneś wstać i przygotować się do szkoły.

- Wiem, nie musiałaś tu przychodzić, żeby mi to powiedzieć – odparł Sasuke, wzdychając cicho, by się uspokoić. – Gdzie Itachi?

- Itachi jest teraz zajęty – odpowiedziała Mikoto. – Ale mniejsza z nim, wstawaj i szykuj się do szkoły. Jest 6:30.

- Aa – odparł młody Uchiha. _Co jest takiego wyjątkowego w szkole? _– pomyślał. _Jest dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze… tony walczących o mnie, prześladujących mnie i kto wie, co jeszcze robiących lasek…_

- Po prostu wstań, Sasuke – powiedziała Mikoto, po czym opuściła jego pokój. Sasuke otworzył jedno onyksowe oko i spojrzał na ciemnoniebieskie ściany. Na środku znajdował się herb Uchiha. Otworzył drugie oko i przyjrzał się swojemu herbowi. Wstał z łóżka i stanął na nogi, rozciągając się kilka razy i kręcąc głową na boki, by się rozbudzić. _Jako że za 5 minut się przygotuję i będę stać za drzwiami, nie ma sensu się spieszyć…_

Sasuke spojrzał na zegarek. Wyświetlał 6:50. Szybko pościelił łóżko i poszedł po ubrania. Włożył na siebie zieloną bluzkę z długim rękawem i herbem Uchiha na plecach i szare dresy ze sportowymi butami. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były jak zwykle nastroszone. Sasuke podszedł do biurka i podniósł pracę domową, której zrobienie zajęło mu krótką chwilę. Przewiesił przez ramię swoją szkolną torbę. Potem zszedł po schodach rezydencji Uchiha.

Kiedy był już na dole, zobaczył karteczkę, leżącą bezczynnie na blacie w kuchni. Uchiha podszedł do niej i podniósł ją, czytając z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. Na karteczce zapisany był jego plan lekcji:

_1. lekcja to angielski/umiejętności językowe z Asumą._

_2. lekcja to historia z Ibikim._

_3. lekcja to przyroda z Kurenai._

_4. lekcja to matematyka z Kakashim._

_5. lekcja to zajęcia z bronią z Anko._

_6. lekcja to WF z Gaiem._

_Ci sami starzy nauczyciele, których miałem ostatnim razem, tylko inne godziny… _- pomyślał lekceważąco Sasuke. Przeszedł przez kuchnię i wziął na śniadanie pomidora. Oparł się plecami o blat kuchenny i zaczął jeść, kładąc prawy łokieć na blacie, a lewą ręką trzymając pomidora. Spojrzał na zegar w kuchni. Wskazywał 7:05.

Po zjedzeniu pomidora Sasuke skierował się do swojego srebrnego kabrioletu Porsche. Otworzył drzwi i usiadł za kierownicą, wyjmując kluczyki i wkładając je do stacyjki. Odpalił samochód kilka razy, jako część starego nawyku. Następnie wyjechał. Dotarł do szkoły, szybko parkując kabriolet i wysiadając z niego o 7:20.

Sasuke rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając Naruto. Jęknął, kiedy nie zauważył żadnej oznaki jasnowłosego towarzysza. _Gdzie ten dobe? Zawsze wrzeszczy jak idiota, a teraz nagle postanowił się zamknąć?_ Sasuke znów rozejrzał się wokół siebie. W końcu dostrzegł Naruto, podskakującego w górę i w dół, w swojej codziennej nadpobudliwości. Blondyn podniósł wzrok z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- No, no, no, czy to nie Sasuke-teme? – powiedział najlepszy przyjaciel Sasuke, Naruto.

- I kto to mówi, dobe – odparł Sasuke z uśmieszkiem na swojej przystojnej twarzy.

- Błagam, chłopcy, przerwijcie to – powiedziała Ino, a Tenten jej przytaknęła.

- Przerwijcie co? – spytał zmieszany Naruto, drapiąc się po głowie. – Chodzi ci o przecięcie czegoś nożyczkami? Ale ja nie mam nożyczek. – Ino i Tenten westchnęły, kręcąc głowami na głupie pytanie Naruto.

- Chodziło jej o to, żebyś zakończył kłótnię z Uchihą, Uzumaki – skomentował Neji. – Czasami kromka chleba jest mądrzejsza od ciebie.

- Co to miało znaczyć, Neji?! – krzyknął Naruto ze złością na twarzy.

- Uspokój się, Naruto. Jestem pewny, że Neji nie miał tego na myśli – odezwał się Rock Lee, zajmując pozycję dobrego kolegi.

- Lee-san ma rację, N-Naruto-kun – wyjąkała Hinata, a jej blada twarz przypominała pomidora, gdy wypowiedziała imię swojej miłości. Tak, była taka nieśmiała.

- Hinata-chan? Wszystko w porządku? Masz całą czerwoną twarz… - powiedział Naruto. Ino i Tenten przewróciły oczami.

- Nic jej nie jest, Naruto – odezwał się leniwy geniusz, Shikamaru.

- Yup, to prawda! – powiedział Chouji z wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy, wpychając do swoich ust chipsy. Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc tę całą scenę. Naruto mógł być jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale czasami poziom jego inteligencji był tak wysoki jak u kamienia. Nie, może trochę niższy. Bardziej jak u… banana.

- Czasami, dobe, zastanawiam się jak możesz być taki tępy – oświadczył chłodno Sasuke, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Czasami zastanawiam się jak możesz być takim draniem… - wymamrotał do siebie Naruto.

- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał Sasuke, rzucając Naruto piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Och, nic! – odparł Naruto, machając dłonią przed twarzą, po czym chwilę później szybko wymamrotał - …teme. – Sasuke obdarzył go gniewnym spojrzeniem, a następnie odwrócił głowę od głośnych pisków. – No, no, no – powiedział Naruto z uśmieszkiem – patrzcie, czyje fanki dziś przyszły.

_Och świetnie…_ - pomyślał Sasuke – _lepiej uruchom swój czar, jeśli chcesz, żeby sobie poszły._

- Sasuke-kun! To SASUKE-KUN! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, podskakując. Więcej dziewczyn zaczęło się drzeć, podczas gdy inne piszczały.

- Sasuke-kun! Wyjdziesz za mnie? – krzyczały dziewczyny.

- Sasuke-kun, umówisz się ze mną?! – wrzeszczały inne.

- O czym wy mówicie?! Sasuke-kun jest mój! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna.

- Nie! Mój! – wydarła się kolejna, podczas gdy reszta zaczęła się bić.

Neji roześmiał się na widok przed nim. – Lepiej pośpiesz się ze swoim czarem, Uchiha.

Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc do stada dziewczyn. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc jak dziewczyny stają się coraz bardziej i bardziej podekscytowane z każdym jego krokiem. Jego uśmieszek się powiększył, kiedy powiedział: - Dziewczęta, nie ma potrzeby o mnie walczyć. – Więcej fanek zapiszczało i zachichotało. Sasuke objął ramieniem jedną z nich, która zrobiła się czerwona, tak że wyglądała jak pomidor. – O co chodzi? – spytał Sasuke zachrypniętym głosem. Dziewczyna zakryła dłońmi usta i odwróciła wzrok, podczas gdy reszta fanek zmierzyła ją morderczym wzrokiem.

Sasuke zaśmiał się, zdejmując z niej ramię. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół z uśmieszkiem. Naruto obdarował go fałszywym zazdrosnym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy Ino i Tenten roześmiały się na reakcję dziewczyn. – A teraz posłuchajcie – powiedział Sasuke. – Muszę już iść, ale nie martwcie się, wrócę. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy dziewczyna, którą obejmował zapiszczała, kiedy klepnął ją w tyłek.

Gdy Uchiha wrócił do swoich przyjaciół, wyłączył swój czar. – Czasami robienie tego jest irytujące – oświadczył, zanim na jego twarzy uformował się leniwy uśmieszek. – Ale czasami warto – dodał, uśmiechając się atrakcyjnie, gdy jego wzrok przykuła blondynka z dużym biustem, mrugająca do niego nieśmiało.

- _Jasne _teme, zabawne jest robienie tego codziennie – powiedział Naruto, drwiąc z Sasuke i obejmując Hinatę. Twarz Hinaty eksplodowała gorącem z zakłopotania, a bicie jej serca niewiarygodnie przyspieszyło. To cud, że nie dostała ataku serca.

Naruto zmrużył błękitne oczy, gdy zobaczył różowowłosą dziewczynę, wychodzącą z Cadillaca. – Hej, teme, kto to? – wskazał na nią Naruto. Sasuke uniósł brew i spojrzał na wskazany kierunek. _Hej, to ta dziewczyna_ – pomyślał – _ta, którą widziałem z mojego okna. _Zlustrował zielonooką dziewczynę od góry do dołu. _Heh, nie jest taka zła…_ - pomyślał, patrząc na nią pożądliwie.

- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz zobaczyć kto to jest? – zasugerował Neji.

- Jest piękna – zauważył Rock Lee. – Jak kwiat lotosu, który właśnie rozkwitł.

- Wydaję mi się, że ją znam… - zaczęła cicho Ino. – Hej, Tenten, czy ona nie chodziła z nami do szkoły? – Tenten spojrzała na osobę, o której mówiła Ino.

- Też tak myślę – odparła. – Naruto, dlaczego nie pójdziesz dowiedzieć się kim ona jest?

- Dlaczego _ja_? – wyjęczał Naruto. – Zawsze muszę iść poznawać nowe dzieciaki. Poza tym, ten drań— otwarcie wskazał na Sasuke, zasługując na mordercze spojrzenie od Uchihy— ma wszystkie dziewczyny mdlejące na jego widok – twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem – dlaczego on nie może tego zrobić?

Tenten i Ino rzuciły mu piorunujące spojrzenia i Naruto szybko zmienił zdanie. – Okej, okej, zrobię to. Jezu, nie musicie patrzeć, jakbyście chciały mnie zabić czy coś… - Naruto wymamrotał ostatnie słowa, po czym opuścił grupę, podchodząc do nowej dziewczyny z głośnym: - Hej!

Dziewczyna wyglądała za zaskoczoną tym wybuchem, ale szybko się uspokoiła. – Hej, Uchiha – powiedział Neji z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie jest kolejna fanka.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego, odpowiadając prostym: - Hn. – _Zobaczmy czego dobe dowie się o tej dziewczynie… _- pomyślał.


	3. Rozdział 3: Spotkanie

**Rozdział 3 – Spotkanie**

- Więc, Sakura-chan, dlaczego zmieniłaś szkołę na Konoha High? – spytał Naruto z błękitnymi oczami pełnymi zaciekawienia.

- Oh, zwyczajna rzecz – odparła Sakura, machając ręką. – Moi rodzice dostali świetną ofertę pracy, przyjęli ją i wylądowaliśmy tutaj. Powiedzieli, że pomieszkamy tu przez chwilę, ale nie jestem pewna jak długa jest ta chwila. – Chwyciła luźne pasmo różowych włosów i okręciła je wokół palca, rozglądając się po korytarzach szmaragdowymi oczami.

- Och – odparł Naruto. Gdy tak szedł korytarzem z Sakurą przy swoim boku, leniwie zastanawiał się jak kontynuować rozmowę. Sakura nie miała nic przeciwko ciszy, dzięki temu miała czas rozejrzeć się po tutejszych uczniach. Naruto przyłożył dłoń do podbródka, rozmyślając. Po kilku chwilach, opuścił ją i pstryknął palcami. – Wiesz, powinnaś poznać kilku moich przyjaciół!

Sakura zamrugała kilka razy przez ten nagły wybuch, po czym na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Jasne, czemu nie?

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Super! Okej, więc ponieważ ich poznasz, powinienem trochę ci o nich opowiedzieć. Co do chłopców… po pierwsze, Uchiha Sasuke. Może wydawać się pewny siebie i arogancki, ale potrafi być naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. W końcu jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem – powiedział Naruto, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa z dumą i rozpromienioną twarzą. – Jest też Hyuuga Neji. On i Sasuke są całkiem podobni, obaj są geniuszami w swoich klanach i w ogóle, ale Neji nie jest takim draniem.

- Następnie mamy „Brewkę" – mam na myśli Rock Lee. Nazywam go tak, bo… cóż, zobaczysz dlaczego. W każdym razie jego idolem jest Gai-sensei i są do siebie tacy podobni, że to straszne. Jest jeszcze Nara Shikamaru, który jest geniuszem, ale jest naprawdę leniwy. Po nim jest Akimichi Chouji, który absolutnie kocha jeść. Naprawdę, _kocha_ to. – Naruto przerwał, żeby Sakura mogła przetworzyć wszystkie informacje.

- Okej, rozumiem… - powiedziała Sakura. _Hmm, więc Uchiha Sasuke i Hyuuga Neji są geniuszami, ne? To sprawia, że jestem tylko bardziej zaciekawiona tym spotkaniem._

Naruto uśmiechnął się i postanowił kontynuować: - Okej, to teraz dziewczyny. Najpierw jest Yamanaka Ino. Jest—

- Yamanaka Ino? – wymamrotała cicho różowo-włosa. – Jej imię brzmi bardzo znajomo. Wydaje mi się, że ją znam…

- Och, naprawdę? Bo ona powiedziała, że wydaję jej się, że cię zna! – W głosie Naruto wyraźnie było słychać nadwyżkę energii. – To jak spotkanie po latach! – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. – Tak czy inaczej Yamanaka Ino, cóż, absolutnie kocha zakupy. I myślę, że jest bardzo dziewczęca. Dalej jest Tenten. Po prostu Tenten. Tenten potrafi być dziewczęca, ale myślę o niej jak o jednym z chłopaków. Świetnie włada bronią i jest całkiem dobra w sporcie. I przedostatnia jest Hyuuga Hinata. A teraz—

- Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodzę, ale… znowu Hyuuga? Jak Neji? – zapytała Sakura.

Naruto skinął głową. – Yep, znowu Hyuuga. Hinata-chan i Neji są kuzynostwem. Mieli ze sobą złe stosunki – Blondyn zauważył, że na twarzy Sakury pojawił się dyskomfort i szybko dodał – ale nie martw się, uporali się z tym. Hinata-chan potrafi być naprawdę cicha i nieśmiała, ale prędzej czy później się otwiera. Ale zazwyczaj ma czerwoną twarz… szczególnie, kiedy jest blisko mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, a wszyscy patrzą na mnie, jakbym był jakiś ciemny. – Przeczesał z frustracją włosy. – Co jest tą wielką tajemnicą, którą wszyscy przede mną ukrywają?

_Nie potrafi się domyślić, że ta Hinata go lubi?_ – pomyślała Sakura, gdy Naruto zaczął opowiadać o tym jak bardzo lubi ramen. _Łał, ten chłopak musi być tępy._ Jej alter ego przytaknęło.

- Więc – zaczął, zatrzymując się na korytarzu. – Chcesz, żebym cię do nich zabrał?

- Co? – powiedziała Sakura, która nie uważała w tym momencie, po czym przeniosła wzrok z podłogi na lisią twarz Naruto. – Przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

- Za dużo informacji do przyswojenia, ne? – spytał Naruto, zanim powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie. – Właśnie zapytałem, czy chcesz ich poznać.

- A co z lekcjami?

- Ach tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś nowa. Więc, masz swój plan lekcji, prawda? W pierwszy dzień szkoły pozwalają ci rozejrzeć się po szkole i znaleźć drogę do klas. Kiedy skończysz, w zasadzie chodzisz po szkole, dopóki zajęcia się nie skończą. A jako że szkoła normalnie zaczyna się o 8:00… możemy opuścić ją o 14:30. Łapiesz?

- Och, rozumiem. – Sakura spojrzała na korytarz, którym szli. – W porządku, gdzie są twoi przyjaciele?

- Pokażę ci! – podekscytowany głos Naruto rozbrzmiał echem po całym korytarzu. Zawrócił na pięcie, idąc w przeciwnym kierunku. Kiedy zauważył, że Sakura za nim nie idzie, odwrócił się i machnął do niej ręką, żeby z nim poszła. Rozumiejąc, Sakura przyspieszyła, żeby go dogonić.

Chodził dookoła, dopóki nie dostał się do tyłów szkoły. Wtedy Naruto się rozejrzał, a jego niebieskie oczy wędrowały od lewej do prawej. Przeczesał dłonią swoje nastroszone, jasne włosy, kiedy ich znalazł.- Tam są – powiedział, wskazując na sporą grupę. – No chodź! Przedstawię cię! – Złapał mocno Sakurę za nadgarstek i zaciągnął ją ze sobą, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

- Hej! – zawołał Naruto do swoich przyjaciół. – Chcę, żebyście poznali Haruno Sakurę-chan. – Następnie Naruto obrócił się do Sakury. – Sakura-chan, to jest Sasuke-teme, Neji, Brewka, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten i Hinata – powiedział Naruto, wskazując na każdą osobę po kolei.

Sakura skinęła głową, przyglądając się przyjaźnie każdej osobie, gdy Naruto wymienił imiona. – Hej – przywitała się z promiennym uśmiechem.

_Ta dziewczyna…_ - pomyślała Ino, zanim to do niej dotarło. – No, no, no, czy to nie Szerokie Czoło? – zapytała Ino, uśmiechając się. – Hej, Tenten-chan, miałam rację, to była Sakura-chan – powiedziała Ino do dziewczyny z koczkami. – Myślę, że wisisz mi pięć dolców – dodała z uśmieszkiem.

- Ach, Ino-świnio – zwróciła się do niej Sakura, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Widzę, że nie straciłaś swoich świńskich rysów. – Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się na wspomnienia ich drażniących przezwisk. – Tenten-chan, widzę, że za bardzo się nie zmieniłaś. – Tenten obdarowała ją miłym uśmiechem. – A ty musisz być Hinata – Sakura przestudiowała nieśmiałe opanowanie dziewczyny, dodając z uśmiechem: - Naruto dużo mi o tobie opowiadał.

Hinata zarumieniła się, bawiąc się palcami. – Och, n-naprawdę? – Jej potulny ton sprawił, że Sakura uśmiechnęła się w duchu. _Ach, więc go lubi. I wygląda na to, że lubi go naprawdę bardzo._

Następnie Sakura przeszła do chłopców. – Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji – powiedziała, wskazując na każdego z nich. – Mam rację?

- Tak, dokładnie – odparł Chouji, otwierając nową paczkę chipsów. – Ta nowa dziewczyna jest fajna.

- Szybko to przyjąłeś – skomentował Shikamaru, głosem wypełnionym lenistwem i tonem „naprawdę-nie-chcę-tu-być-ale-to-nie-tak-że-mam-jakiś-wybór-prawda?"

- Miło mi cię poznać, Sakura – oznajmił uprzejmie Neji.

- Ach, więc miałem rację! – wrzasnął Lee. – Na wielkiego Gaia-sensei, miałem rację! – Obdarzył Sakurę dziarskim, albo czymś, co miało być dziarskim, uśmiechem. – Masz w sobie piękno lotosu, który właśnie rozkwitł—NIE! Masz w sobie piękno milionów kwiatów lotosu!

Sakura zachichotała cicho, przykrywając usta dłonią. – Dziękuję, Lee – powiedziała. _Cóż, już wiem dlaczego Naruto nazywa go „Brewką"_ – pomyślała w duchu.

_**Łał, te brwi SĄ naprawdę krzaczaste. A jego włosy przypominają garnek. I o co chodzi z tym zielonym syntetycznym ciuchem? Jest trochę zbyt ciasny, jeśli o mnie chodzi.**_ Wewnętrzna Sakura zadrżała. _**Odrażające.**_

Sakura spojrzała na Sasuke_**. No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy?**_ - powiedziała figlarnie jej druga połówka. Sakura podeszła do Sasuke, podnosząc palec wskazujący i delikatnie dźgając go w klatkę piersiową. – A ty musisz być _Sa-su-ke_ – wyszeptała figlarnie, a gęste rzęsy otoczyły jej przenikliwe zielone oczęta, gdy spojrzała w równie przenikliwe onyksowe oczy.

Sasuke obdarzył ją ponętnym uśmieszkiem. – Zakończyłaś swoje poszukiwania.

Sakura poczuła jak miękną jej kolana. Nie był to uśmiech, ale było mu do tego blisko. _W tym kolesiu coś jest… _- pomyślała Sakura, próbując powstrzymać rumieniec, formujący się na jej policzkach. Jak udało mu się wywołać u mnie taką reakcję? Boże, zachowuję się jak napalona uczennica.

Uśmieszek Sasuke powiększył się, gdy chłopak zobaczył jak Sakura próbuje powstrzymać rumieniec. – A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, _Sa-ku-ra_ – powiedział Sasuke drwiącym tonem, chwytając jej dłoń, podczas gdy wewnętrzny głos Sakury zauważył figlarnie jak w bicepsie Uchihy wyginają się mięśnie. Zabawił się każdym z jej palców, cały czas patrząc jej w oczy, po czym wypuścił porcelanową dłoń. - Muszę gdzieś pójść.

- Już idziesz? – spytał Naruto. – Gdzie musisz pójść?

- Tata powiedział mi, że muszę pójść do gabinetu dyrektora, żeby odebrać coś dla Itachiego – odparł. Następnie skinął głową i odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę gabinetu.

_**Awww, tak szybko?**_ - jęknął wewnętrzny głos Sakury.

Sakura przewróciła oczami. _Jesteś taka zdesperowana._

Jej alter ego prychnęło na to oświadczenie. _**Przynajmniej nie śliniłam się na widok jego seksownego ciała—**_

- Hej, Szerokie Czoło – zaczęła Ino, wyrywając Sakurę z zamyślenia.

- Tak, Ino-świnio? – odparła Sakura zaciekawionym tonem.

- Skoro jesteś nowa, nie musisz przypadkiem zarejestrować się u Tsunade-sama?

- Ach tak, dzięki za przypomnienie. – Pomachała im na pożegnanie, po czym odwróciła się, by odejść.

- Lepiej się pośpiesz – zawołała za nią Tenten. – Tsunade-sama czasami się leni w pracy, a potrzebujesz rejestracji, żeby stać się częścią szkoły.

- Ile mam czasu? – spytała Sakura.

Tenten zerknęła na zegarek. – Około 5 minut z kawałkiem.

Oczy Sakury widocznie się powiększyły. – Mówisz poważnie?!

- Yep, więc lepiej się pośpiesz – oświadczyła Tenten, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Sakura popędziła jak pocisk w stronę gabinetu Tsunade, po tym jak otrzymała wskazówki jak się tam dostać od Naruto.

* * *

><p>- To paczka, którą chciałeś, Sasuke – powiedziała Tsunade. – Jeśli to wszystko czego chciałeś, wyjdź.<p>

_Ta, „praca", jasne. To tylko kolejny sposób na to, by powiedzieć, że zamierzasz pić sake, dopóki się nie upijesz_ – pomyślał Sasuke, kląskając językiem. _Nigdy się nie dowiem dlaczego dali nam za dyrektora pijaczkę._ Otworzył drzwi i zrobił kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył Sakurę, biegnącą w jego kierunku. – Sakura? – spytał Sasuke, unosząc brew.

Sakura, wciąż biegnąc tak szybko jak niosły ją nogi, nie zauważyła stojącego przed nią Sasuke. _O, cholera! _– pomyślała. – _Biegnę tak szybko, że nie dam rady się zatrzymać i zaraz wyląduję na podłodze… _Zamknęła oczy, czekając na zderzenie z podłogą. Zamiast tego, poczuła jak uderza w kogoś mocno, ale ciepło. To dziwne – pomyślała Sakura. _Od kiedy podłoga jest ciepła?_

Dopiero gdy otworzyła oczy, zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia. Ona, na Sasuke, w liceum. Bardzo, bardzo nieprzyzwoity widok. Różowowłosa dziewczyna była całkiem nieruchoma od bólu i szoku.

_Plecy Sasuke na ziemi…_ - pomyślała - _…i ja na nim… świetnie, to nie wygląda dobrze_. Limonkowe oczy Sakury zamrugały kilka razy.

Z kolei Sasuke zamknął oczy, by zignorować piekący ból w plecach. _Boże, ta dziewczyna jest ciężka… _- pomyślał, próbując wstać. Podniósł głowę, trochę zbyt szybko, i jego usta zetknęły się z wargami Sakury. _What the…?_ – pomyślał Sasuke, otwierając oczy. Onyksowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko, wpatrując się w równie szerokie oczy Sakury. To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie pocałowali, po prostu oboje byli zbyt zszokowani i obolali od upadku, by się ruszyć.

- Ahem – odchrząknęła Tsunade, stukając stopą w irytujący sposób. – Wiem, że to liceum, ale mój gabinet _nie_ służy do obściskiwania się! – Sasuke i Sakura szybko z siebie zeszli, po czym wstali.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho i energicznie Sakura, nie mogąc powstrzymać rumieńca z zażenowania.

- Po prostu wyjdźcie i będziemy udawać, że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło – oświadczyła stanowczo Tsunade, odwracając się i mrucząc coś o „dzieciakach" i „sake". – Z-zaraz! Tsunade-sama! – zawołała Sakura, bijąc się w duchu za jąkanie się, ponieważ wciąż była w szoku.

- O co chodzi? – odparła jasnowłosa kobieta.

- Jestem nowa w szkole i potrzebują rejestracji. – Po wyjaśnieniach Sakury, Tsunade zerknęła na nią kątem oka. Kruczowłosy chłopak tylko unikał jej wzroku. Włożył ręce do kieszeni z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy, odchodząc jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Mając zbyt dużo rzeczy na głowie, Sakura nie zauważyła, że sobie poszedł.

- Och, więc jesteś nową uczennicą, Haruno Sakurą, mam rację? – zapytała Tsunade, a Sakura przytaknęła głową w odpowiedzi.

- Och, więc nie martw się o to. Już zostałaś zarejestrowana. Twoi rodzice są moimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Sakura. Kiedy usłyszałam, że przenosisz się do tej szkoły, natychmiast cię zarejestrowałam, więc wszystko jest w porządku. Jeśli to wszystko, czego chciałaś, możesz iść.

Sakura skinęła głową i ukłoniła się szybko, zanim odeszła. Właśnie wtedy naszło ją wspomnienie tego jak wpadła na Sasuke. Przypominając sobie jak to wyglądało, zarumieniła się nawet bardziej. _Łał… jak _niezręcznie – pomyślała. – _Zbyt dużo jak na pierwsze wrażenie._

_**Tak, ale musisz przyznać, ten Uchiha z pewnością świetnie całuje! **_– odezwał się wewnętrzny głos Sakury. Sakura zaśmiała się krótko, zgadzając się ze sobą. _**Nie wspominając o tym, że my same też jesteśmy w tym niezłe. **_

- Zobaczcie, wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść! Tak szybko? – zawołał Naruto do Sasuke. – Stało się coś ciekawego z Tsunade-baachan? Jak tam w ogóle babunia? Nadal kocha sake, prawda?

- Hn – odparł prosto Sasuke, ignorując pytania, którymi zasypał go Naruto. Przypomniał sobie, co „przypadkiem" się stało w gabinecie Tsunade. Wciąż czuł jej miękkie, pełne wargi i smak jej błyszczyka na swoich ustach. W pewnym sensie ten pocałunek był prawie… uzależniający. Na przystojnej twarzy Uchihy powoli pojawił się uśmieszek. _Haruno Sakura, huh…_ - zastanawiał się leniwie. – _Całkiem interesująca jak na nową dziewczynę. _


	4. Rozdział 4: Pocałuj i Powiedz

**Rozdział 4 – Pocałuj i Powiedz**

Sakura szła wzdłuż korytarza. Jej twarz przybrała ciemnoczerwony odcień i czuła się, jakby płonęła. Uczniowie patrzyli na nią z troską, obawą i wyraźnym zaciekawieniem wymalowanymi na twarzach. Sakura skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, spuszczając głowę, tak żeby włosy koloru pastelowego różu zakryły jej twarz.

- Hej, Szerokie Czoło! – zawołała Ino, machając do niej. Tenten stała obok, uśmiechając się i również machając.

- Jak poszło w gabinecie Tsunade-sama? – spytała Tenten, a jej czekoladowe oczy wypełniły się zaciekawieniem.

- Cóż… - zaczęła powoli Sakura. Przebiegła dłonią po swoich włosach, upewniając się, że padają na jej twarz, by ukryć wiśniowy rumieniec na jej policzkach. Na nieszczęście dla niej, Ino go zauważyła.

- Czoło… dlaczego się czerwienisz? – spytała. – Co się stało? Łał, naprawdę _jesteś _czerwona! Powiedz nam, co się stało!

Sakura podniosła wzrok, rozważając opcje. _Powinnam im powiedzieć…_ - zastanawiała się. _- Czy nie powiedzieć?_

_**To głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że im powiesz! Przechwalaj się jak w swój pierwszy dzień szkoły – a nie minęła nawet połowa tego dnia – udało ci się zdobyć pocałunek jednego z najseksowniejszych ludzi na świecie!**_

Policzki różowowłosej dziewczyny zaczęły płonąć. _Nie… Nie powinnam tego robić._

_**Zwariowałaś?! Dlaczego nie?**_

_No bo… jak zareaguje Sasuke, jeśli pomyśli, że mam na jego punkcie świra, gdy powiem całej szkole, że go pocałowałam? Nie chcę wyjść na zdesperowaną fankę. Mam większe poczucie własnej wartości, niż żeby upaść _tak_ nisko._

_**Nie pomyśli tak. Będzie wdzięczny, że uznajemy go na tyle, żeby o nim mówić. **_

_Wdzięczny, że go uznajemy? To brzmi zarozumiale._

_**O co ci chodzi?**_

_Nie, nie powiem nikomu o tym, co się stało. Pomyśli, że mamy na jego punkcie świra. A to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebujemy._

_**Słyszysz, co myślisz?**_

- Halo? Sakura-chan? – powiedziała Tenten, machając ręką przed zamroczoną twarzą Sakury. Kiedy dziewczyna nadal nie odpowiedziała, Tenten kilka razy pstryknęła palcami. – Halo? Ktoś tu jest?

- C— Huh? Och, przepraszam – odpowiedziała Sakura po kilku pstryknięciach. – Czasami się wyłączam, wiecie…

- Przestań unikać pytania – powiedziała jej Ino, a jej niebieskie jak lód oczy zabłyszczały złośliwie, gdy w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl o tym, co prawdopodobnie stało się w gabinecie dyrektora. Och, tak dużo możliwości.

- Ja— uh… nic się nie stało – Sakura odrzuciła tę myśl machnięciem ręki. – W każdym razie nic ważnego.

- Ale przyznajesz, że coś się _stało_, więc powiedz nam co to i skończ z ukrywaniem prawdy. Wiesz, że i tak się dowiemy. – Oczy Ino zdawały się świecić.

Sakura westchnęła. _**No cóż, nie ma sensu się kłócić…**_- oznajmił triumfalnie jej wewnętrzny głos. _**Pochwal się! Pochwal się zawartością swojego serca!**_

_Owszem, jest powód do kłótni!_

- Ino-świnio, nic się nie stało. Koniec historii.

- Tenten-chan, wierzysz jej? – spytała niewinne Ino, zerkając na Tenten.

Tenten udała zamyśloną, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając twarz na prawej dłoni. – Nie, myślę, że ona coś ukrywa.

Różowowłosa dziewczyna zmieniła zdanie, zastanawiając się jak zacząć. – No dobrze, więc jeśli chcecie usłyszeć co się stało… proszę bardzo. Biegłam, ponieważ ktoś – Sakura przerwała, rzucając Tenten wściekłe spojrzenie – powiedział mi, że mam tylko 5 minut na rejestrację. Byłam już prawie w jej gabinecie, kiedy… - Sakura przerwała, patrząc w sufit i przygryzając dolną wargę.

- No? – spytała Ino z niecierpliwością, pochylając się, by ponaglić Sakurę do kontynuowania jej historii.

- Cóż… - kontynuowała Sakura. – Z gabinetu wyszedł Sasuke i… - _Rozmawianie o tej cholernej, żenującej sytuacji jest głupie _– pomyślała, wściekając się w duchu, gdy kontynuowała. – Biegłam naprawdę szybko i nie mogłam się zatrzymać, więc wpadłam na niego i tak jakby… - przechyliła głowę na bok, zastanawiając się jak wyjaśnić tę sytuację. – Oboje upadliśmy na podłogę, ja znalazłam się na nim. Podniósł głowę— żeby wstać, tak myślę— i, cóż… - Sakura wskazała na swoje usta, a jej twarz zrobiła się purpurowa. – Jestem pewna, że potraficie sobie wyobrazić, co się stało. – Objęła twarz dłońmi, pochylając głowę, żeby jej włosy znalazły się tuż przed jej twarzą. _Boże, czuję, jakby moja twarz płonęła!_

_**Pochwal się! Pochwal się bardziej tym jak cudownie całował! **_– wiwatował jej wewnętrzny głos.

Oczy obu dziewczyn widocznie się powiększyły. – Czekaj… - pomyślała na głos Tenten. – Mówisz, że ty i on— złączyła ze sobą koniuszki wskazujących palców – pocałowaliście się? - Stojąca za jej dłońmi Sakura, przytaknęła.

Ino spojrzała na dziewczynę i powoli pokręciła głową. Sakura opuściła dłonie i zaczęła gapić się w podłogę, uważając ją za bardzo interesującą. Mając wspólne przeżycia z Ino i Tenten, zmartwiła się faktem, że Ino nie miała nic do powiedzenia. W końcu paplająca blondynka _zawsze_ miała coś do powiedzenia.

- Więc, pocałowałaś go? – zaczęła cicho Ino. Następnie podniosła wzrok i wrzasnęła jak zjawa zwiastująca śmierć. - _Pocałowałaś_ go!? Mój Boże, Sakura, ty też zamierzasz być tu szkolną playgirl?! To znaczy, ledwo _znasz_ tego kolesia, jak ciężko było to zatrzymać?!

Sakura zakryła uszy dłońmi. _Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd słyszałam ją taką…_ - pomyślała.

Tenten, będąc do tego przyzwyczajoną po tylu latach, podeszła do Ino i zakryła jej usta dłonią. – Uspokój się, Ino-chan – powiedziała spokojnie. – Postawisz na nogi cały świat, jeśli będziesz tak wrzeszczeć. – Ino powoli skinęła głową i Tenten zabrała rękę. – Kiedyś lubiła Sasuke, nawet bardzo, i myślę, że nadal tego _całkiem_ nie zakończyła – skomentowała Tenten, wyjaśniając zszokowane zachowanie Ino.

Ino westchnęła, patrząc na Sakurę. Sakura powoli podniosła głowę i spojrzała w błękitne oczy Ino. – Heh, przepraszam za to – powiedziała Ino, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem.

Sakura odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedziała, kończąc sprawę machnięciem ręki. – Poza tym, to przywróciło dobre wspomnienia. – Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się na tę myśl. – Więc, dlaczego nie macie nic przeciwko? – Tenten i Ino spojrzały na Sakurę pytająco. – Chodzi mi o to, że przez przypadek na niego wpadłam. Ino-świnio, wiem, że ty masz, ale nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Ale ty, Tenten-chan?

- Dlatego że – odparła brązowowłosa dziewczyna. – Ino-chan, Hinata-chan i ja, jesteśmy prawdopodobnie jedynymi dziewczynami w tej szkole, które Sasuke naprawdę toleruje. A teraz ty też, oczywiście.

Ino skinęła głową, dorzucając: - Poza tym, to dla Sasuke prawdopodobnie żadna duża sprawa. Pewnie dodał cię do swojej listy ludzi, których pocałował.

- Cóż, to zależy od tego jak zareagował, kiedy się ze sobą „zderzyliście" – dodała Tenten. – Co zrobił, Sakura-chan?

- Hmm… teraz, kiedy o tym wspominasz… - odparła Sakura, mrugając kilka razy. – Wyglądał po prostu na lekko zaskoczonego, wstał, wsadził ręce do kieszeni i odszedł.

- Jak typowo – skomentowała nonszalancko Ino. – Prawdopodobnie wypierając się tego, że to wydarzenie kiedykolwiek miało miejsce czy coś. Możesz sobie tylko _wyobrazić_ jak Naruto pyta go o to, co się stało.

Tenten roześmiała się. – Tak, Naruto zrobi się taki ciekawski, że to bardzo szybko zirytuje Sasuke. A wiedząc jak Sasuke nienawidzi rzeczy, które są irytujące, będzie _musiał_ odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. – Ino i Tenten zachichotały na tę myśl.

_Cóż, nie było tak źle_ – powiedziała w myślach Sakura. – _Poszło lepiej niż myślałam. Poza tym, to był tylko zwykły pocałunek, który miał miejsce dlatego, że przez przypadek na siebie wpadliśmy, nic wielkiego…_

- Chodźcie, zobaczymy jak zareaguje, kiedy cię zobaczy, Sakura-chan – zasugerowała Tenten, pocierając złośliwie ręce.

- Tak! – przytaknęła Ino z psotnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ino chwyciła Sakurę za nadgarstek, gdy szybko opuściły klasę, zaciągając różowowłosą dziewczynę korytarzem i szukając pewnego Uchihy, podczas gdy Tenten podążała zaraz za nimi.

Nie wiedziały, że pewien mężczyzna ze srebrnymi włosami i pomarańczową książką przez cały czas przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie.

- No więc, pozwól mi zgadnąć, teme. Ty i Sakura-chan „przypadkowo" się pocałowaliście, kiedy ona wchodziła, a ty wychodziłeś? – spytał Naruto, udając, że pali fajkę i wyjmuje ją z ust.

- Łał – odparł Sasuke z uśmieszkiem. – To prawdopodobnie najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką powiedziałeś w całym swoim życiu, dobe.

Naruto rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Przynajmniej przyznajesz, że powiedziałem coś mądrego – powiedział blondyn, szczerząc się z zakłopotaniem. Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Hej, Sasuke-_kun_ – skomentowała Ino podkreślając przyrostek z fałszywą skromnością.

Sasuke zerknął na blondynkę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, dopóki nie zauważył pewnej dziewczyny, stojącej obok niej. Kiedy Sasuke na nią zerknął, Sakura odwróciła wzrok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi (która, jak zauważył Sasuke, była całkiem spora). Sasuke spojrzał na nią z pożądaniem.

_Całkiem niezły towar, huh?_ – zauważył.

Ino uśmiechnęła się promiennie, kiedy dostrzegła uśmieszek Sasuke, patrzącego na Sakurę. Jej twarz wyglądała, jakby miała się załamać. _Jak idealnie by było, gdyby udało się zostawić ich samych_ – rozmyślała psotnie. – Och, Naruto, Tenten – zawołała śpiewnym głosem. – Muszę wam powiedzieć coś, co musi być co najmniej pięć metrów dalej od Sasuke i Sakury. Chodźcie ze mną! – Kiedy Ino skończyła, chwyciła Naruto i Tenten za ręce, odciągając ich od tamtej dwójki.

_**No, no, no, wygląda na to, że zostałyśmy z nim same**_ – powiedział wewnętrzny głos Sakury. - _**Zabawny się z nim! **_Sasuke i Sakura wspólnie patrzyli jak Ino odciąga biednych Naruto i Tenten.

- Gdzie są wszyscy? – wymamrotał Sasuke, zamykając oczy i otwierając je, powoli zmieniając je w Sharingana, uznanego za talent jego linii krwi. Zdezaktywował go, kiedy nic nie znalazł. Oparł się o szafkę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. – Hej – zawołał. Sakura odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego.

_**Cholera, ta umięśniona klata. Prawie widać jego mięśnie przez koszulkę… **_- oświadczyła wewnętrzna Sakura rozmarzonym głosem, zaczynając się ślinić.

_Zamknij się._

- Masz na imię Sakura, no nie? – spytał Uchiha z monotonią w głosie. Sakura popatrzyła na niego i powoli skinęła głową ze zmieszaniem wyrytym na twarzy. - Nie umiesz mówić? – spytał bez ogródek Sasuke. – Powiedz coś, chyba że jesteś zbyt nieśmiała, żeby ze mną rozmawiać. W końcu kto by nie był? – Kiedy skończył, obdarzył ją pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

Sakura uniosła brew na ten wyraz twarzy i ton głosu. Więc to jest ta arogancja, o której mówił Naruto. Cóż, w tę grę może grać dwóch.

_**Ta, pokaż im jak to się robi!**_ – parsknęła wewnętrzna Sakura.

- Dlaczego miałabym być nieśmiała w rozmowie z _tobą_? To ty powinieneś być nieśmiały w rozmowie ze _mną. _W mojej starej szkole mnóstwo facetów zabiłoby, żeby być teraz na twoim miejscu – odparła Sakura, zarzucając gładko swoimi widocznymi różowymi włosami. Przechyliła głowę na bok, podnosząc do góry nos i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Zadziorna jesteś – powiedział Sasuke, a jego uśmieszek się powiększył. – Cóż, w _tej_ szkole mnóstwo dziewczyn zabiłoby, żeby być teraz na _twoim_ miejscu. I nie mogę powiedzieć, że je za to winię. – Prostując się, Uchiha podszedł do różowowłosej dziewczyny.

- Masz rację, Sasuke-_kun_ – zagruchała Sakura, dodając przyrostek do imienia, by sprowokować chłopaka. Spojrzała swoimi zielonymi oczami w jego onyksowe oczy, trzymając swoją twarz naprzeciwko jego twarzy. – _Jestem_ szczęściarą, że znajduję się teraz na tym miejscu. – Jej głos brzmiał uwodzicielsko, gdy przesunęła palcem po torsie Uchihy.

Poczuła jak jego klatka piersiowa drży, kiedy zamruczał. - Miło widzieć, że oprzytomniałaś – odparł jej z kuszącym uśmiechem, przybliżając swoją twarz do jej.

Sakura spojrzała na niego z pożądaniem. O ludzie, faceci podniecają się zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo…

- _Powinnam_ być wdzięczna, że jestem na tym miejscu z _tobą_ jak każda inna dziewczyna w tej szkole, z wyjątkiem Ino i Tenten oczywiście – wymruczała seksownie Sakura. Opuszczając rzęsy, podniosła lekko twarz do góry, tak że jej usta znalazły się tylko kilka centymetrów od jego. – _Ale_ – powiedziała frywolnie, wypowiadając słowa i jednocześnie obdarzając go kokietującym pocałunkiem, który ociągał się przez kilka chwil. - …Nie jestem taka jak inne dziewczyny – skończyła stanowczo, popychając Uchihę, tak że uderzył plecami w metalową szafkę. Sakura uśmiechnęła się, przecierając dłonie.

Odeszła, mając nadzieję na znalezienie Ino i Tenten, by powiedzieć im, co właśnie zrobiła. Albo przynajmniej wydostać się z tej sytuacji, wiedząc, że Sasuke nie byłby zadowolony z tego, że go oszukała. Sakura zauważyła, że przechodzący obok niej ludzie – szczególnie dziewczyny – gapią się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, będąc świadkami tego, co właśnie zrobiła. _Podejrzewam, że nie zbyt wiele dziewczyn rozmawia z „Uchihą Sasuke" w ten sposób…_

_**Ta, jaka szkoda. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy zaczęłyśmy coś nowego**__ – _dodała wewnętrzna Sakura, szczerząc się figlarnie.

Neji wyszedł z jednej z klas i podszedł do Sasuke. – Hej, Uchiha – powiedział, patrząc jak Sasuke z bólem pociera plecy.

- Co? – wycedził Sasuke przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Co się do cholery stało między tobą a tą nową dziewczyną?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego, zwężając onyksowe oczy. – Skąd wiesz—

Neji wskazał na tłum, który zebrał się, by popatrzeć na tę drobną scenę. – Jasna cholera – powiedział tylko Sasuke. W kilka sekund przybiegły do niego hordy fanek. Wtedy nadeszły piski.

- Sasuke-kun! Nic ci nie jest?!

- Potrzebujesz worka z lodem, Sasuke-kun?

- Chcesz się położyć, Sasuke-kun?

- Co ci zrobiła ta suka?!

- Zabiję ją za skrzywdzenie mojego Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke podniósł rękę i wszystkie dziewczyny natychmiast ucichły. – Dziewczęta – powiedział spokojnie młody Uchiha. – Proszę, nie ma potrzeby się o mnie martwić. Nic mi nie będzie. – Uśmiechnął się i serca wszystkich dziewczyn zadrżały. Odszedł w stronę Nejiego, zauważając, że byli tam również Shikamaru i Chouji.

- Co za męka z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami – oznajmił Shikamaru.

- Mm – dodał Chouji, jedząc więcej chipsów.

- Nieważne – powiedział Sasuke. _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłem tej lasce się do mnie dorwać – _pomyślał, zirytowany._ Muszę na nią uważać. Jest podstępna._ Mimo to pomyślał z pożądaniem: – _Ale, jest małą gorącą złośnicą. _Właśnie wtedy z zamyślenia wyrwał go głośny głos.

- Hej, chłopaki! – krzyknął Naruto. – Co przegapiłem? – Skakał dookoła z nadmiarem energii, podekscytowany beż żadnej widocznej przyczyny.

- Jak udało ci się przejść obok Ino? – spytał Shikamaru.

- Pozwoliła nam iść po tym jak odciągnęła nas 50 metrów dalej od teme i Sakury-chan – odpowiedział Naruto, wskazując na Sasuke. – Hej, teme, a tak w ogóle gdzie jest Sakura-chan?

- Niby skąd do cholery mam to wiedzieć? – odparł gniewnie Sasuke. _Cholera, ten ból pleców jest naprawdę nie do wytrzymania. Ta dziewczyna ma nieziemską siłę… musi być zajebista w łóżku._

Naruto spojrzał na swojego kruczowłosego najlepszego przyjaciela, unosząc brew. – Wszystko gra, teme? – spytał, zauważając dłoń Sasuke na jego plecach. – Coś ci się stało w plecy?

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Sasuke, rzucając Naruto gniewne spojrzenie. Powoli zdjął rękę z pleców i wyprostował się. – Nic mi nie jest.

- Owszem, jest – oświadczył rzeczowo Neji. – Masz ogromnego siniaka na plecach.

- Zapomnij – prychnął Sasuke, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i odchodząc.

- Jaki on ma problem? – zapytał Chouji. Naruto, Shikamaru i Neji wzruszyli ramionami.

Szedł ścieżką, na której ostatnio widział Sakurę. Chwilę później zobaczył ją, flirtującą z kilkoma chłopakami wokół siebie. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się i bawiła swoimi unikalnymi włosami koloru pastelowego różu, podczas gdy chłopcy komentowali jej uroczy wygląd. Sasuke mruknął coś pod nosem i podszedł do niej.

- Sakura – oświadczył krótko.

Sakura odwróciła się, natychmiast rozpoznając głos. – Och, kogo my tu mamy.

Sasuke drgnął z powodu siniaka na swoich plecach. Wydawało się, jakby powiększał się z każdą sekundą. Sakura machnęła na chłopaków, żeby odeszli i tak zrobili. Wtedy jej zielone oczy wypełniły się troską, gdy zobaczyła jak Sasuke ściska swoje plecy. _Och nie, to tam, gdzie popchnęłam go na szafki… Mam nadzieję, że nie zranił się zbyt mocno_ – pomyślała Sakura.

Jej alter ego przewróciło oczami. _**Nieważne, jego świetne ciało na to zasłużyło.**_

- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Sakura, podchodząc do niego i kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. Sasuke zadrżał mocnej i natychmiast odepchnął jej rękę. – Pozwól mi zobaczyć… - zaoferowała łagodnie Sakura. W odpowiedzi Sasuke odtrącił jej dłoń.

- Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi – powiedział nieczule. – Nie przyszedłem tu po twoją litość. Przyszedłem tu, żeby się z tobą założyć.

- Założyć? – zapytała Sakura. Sasuke skinął głową. – O co?


End file.
